


Your Touch Is My Salvation

by silvia93



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Curses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Oblivious Merlin, Touching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia93/pseuds/silvia93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin soffre per gli effetti di una maledizione. Arthur può aiutarlo in molti più modi in cui pensava inizialmente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch Is My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Touch Is My Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612774) by [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen). 



Ndt: ho semplicemente adorato questa storia e l'autrice è stata così gentile da darmi il permesso di tradurla.  
Se avete dimestichezza con l'inglese vi consiglio vivamente di andarla a leggere in originale qui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2612774

Ah, piccola nota di servizio: ho deciso di lasciare i nomi in originale..non riesco proprio a sentire Merlino e Artù.

 

-Dov’é?- chiese Arthur non provando neanche a nascondere il proprio fastidio. Aveva concesso a Merlin un giorno libero dopo la festa, non un’intera settimana.  
-Non sta bene- rispose Gaius senza staccare gli occhi da quello su cui stava lavorando, qualche specie di infuso.  
-Di nuovo in taverna?-  
-Sta male, Maestà. Ora, se volete scusarmi devo occuparmi di lui-  
Arthur fu sorpreso dal tono di Gaius e si sentì come un bambino rimproverato. Seguì Gaius verso la camera di Merlin. Per un secondo pensò che Gaius gli avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia, ma alla fine l’anziano lo fece entrare.  
Arthur si aspettava di trovare Merlin pallido e stanco, coperto da una coperta o due, non di vederlo raggomitolato su un fianco, che stringeva le coperte fra le dita, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannoso.  
Quanto dolore provava? Di che malattia si trattava?  
Arthur guardò in silenzio Gaius che faceva alzare Merlin affinché bevesse l’infuso.  
Alcuni gemiti di dolore sfuggirono dalle labbra del giovane mentre si rimetteva disteso.  
-Cosa ha che non va?- chiese Arthur.  
-Vorrei saperlo- disse Gaius, tirando su le coperte per coprire Merlin fino alle spalle.  
-Sto bene. Non è niente- protestò debolmente Merlin, ma le sue parole vennero smentite non più tardi di un secondo dopo da un altro gemito dolorante.  
-C’è niente che io possa fare? Qualche pianta che ti può servire?  
-Se poteste portarlo nella stanza principale, il calore del camino gli farebbe bene-  
Arthur annuì e andò dritto verso il letto.   
Ignorando il -Posso camminare- di Merlin, lo prese in braccio aggiustando un attimo la presa. Si sorprese quando i brividi di Merlin cessarono e il suo respiro tornò normale.  
-L’infuso deve aver fatto effetto- disse mentre faceva passare delicatamente Merlin per la porta e lo portava verso la brandina sistemata vicino al camino.  
Arthur impiegò un po’ più del tempo strettamente necessario per sistemare Merlin sul materasso. La riluttanza a separarsi da lui non era una novità, ma non voleva dire diventasse più facile con il passare del tempo.  
-Sto bene- disse Merlin incrociando lo sguardo di Arthur e offrendogli un sorriso stanco.  
Faceva quasi paura come Merlin riuscisse a leggere il suo stato d’animo, come se gli venisse naturale.  
-Farai meglio a rimetterti. Le tue faccende non si faranno da sole- Arthur strinse per un’ultima volta la spalla di Merlin e poi si allontanò.  
Merlin si girò su un fianco sotto le coperte. La sua pelle divenne cinerea e sulla fronte comparvero gocce di sudore.  
Gaius portò un’altra coperta e gliela sistemò attorno prima di ritornare ai suoi libri. Arthur era restio ad andarsene, così si avvicinò al tavolo.  
-Sei sicuro che non ci sia altro che posso fare per aiutare?- chiese lanciando occhiate alle sue spalle verso Merlin che non riusciva a reprimere i gemiti.  
Gaius lo guardò intensamente.  
-Qualsiasi cosa- aggiunse Arthur.  
-Non mangia da ieri mattina. Sono riuscito a dargli solo acqua e miele. Potete provare a dargliene ancora- disse Gaius recuperando un pentolino dal mobile vicino al camino per poi versare parte del suo contenuto in una tazza, poi la porse ad Arthur che trascinò una sedia accanto alla brandina di Merlin.  
Si vedevano solo i capelli scuri, il resto era nascosto sotto le coperte, ma i brividi che scuotevano il corpo del giovane erano ben visibili.  
-Devi bere- disse, cercando ad assumere il suo solito tono esigente, ma senza successo.  
-Non ho sete- fu la risposta, seguita da un brivido particolarmente marcato.  
-Te lo verso in gola che tu lo voglia no-  
-Dovresti essere più gentile con me. Potrei morire-  
-Non dirlo neanche per scherzo- disse Arthur fuori dai denti, stringendo la presa sulla tazza e sentendosi male solo al pensiero.  
Arthur ascoltò il respiro affannoso di Merlin, chiedendosi se avrebbe davvero dovuto versare il liquido a forza in gola al servitore, ma Merlin spostò leggermente a lato le coperte e provò a sedersi.  
A metà strada però si riaccasciò sul cuscino con un’imprecazione.  
-Inutile come sempre- disse Arthur, ma che in realtà significava “vieni, lasciati aiutare” e in qualche modo Merlin lo capì e non protestò quando Arthur lo aiutò a sedersi e scivolò alle sue spalle per tenerlo alzato.  
Il cambiamento fu istantaneo, la tensione scivolò via dal corpo di Merlin e i brividi scomparvero.  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Arthur era felice che il dolore fosse sparito, ma..come?  
-Gaius?- chiamò.  
Non dovette aggiungere altro perchè Gaius capisse che Merlin non stava più soffrendo. Qualcosa cambiò nella sua espressione mentre giungeva a qualche conclusione.  
-Merlin, quali sono state le sue esatte parole?-  
Merlin borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
-Merlin!- Accarezzò la guancia del ragazzo, ma Merlin allontanò la mano e si appoggiò maggiormente ad Arthur.  
-Cosa sta succedendo?- chiese Arthur, non apprezzando il fatto di essere lasciato all’oscuro.  
-Non so come ma sembra..- Gaius si bloccò sembrando incerto.  
-Dillo e basta-  
-Sembra che il vostro tocco allievi i sintomi del malessere di Merlin-  
Non disse che la magia era la causa di tutto questo, ma Arthur non era stupido.  
In che modo Merlin era finito sotto l’influenza di un incantesimo? E perché? Non aveva alcun senso.  
-Non ci dirà niente adesso- dichiarò Arthur.  
Gli occhi di Merlin erano socchiusi e mancava poco che si addormentasse. Il giovane si leccò le labbra e Arthur si ricordò del perché avesse originariamente preso Merlin tra le braccia.  
-Non potrai dormire finché non avrai bevuto- disse e scosse Merlin per svegliarlo. Non mise forza nel movimento, ma fu abbastanza per riportare Merlin cosciente.  
Gaius gli ripassò la tazza che aveva appoggiato poco prima sulla sedia e Arthur la portò alle labbra di Merlin.  
Le mani del mago coprirono le sue mentre inclinava la tazza e beveva il suo contenuto tutto d’un fiato.  
-Devi andare all’allenamento con i Cavalieri e ad una sessione del Consiglio. Lì hanno più bisogno di te che noi qui- disse Merlin sbattendo le palpebre più del solito per combattere il sonno.  
-Non hai sentito cosa ha detto Gaius?-  
-Il regno..-  
-Non c’è nessuna questione urgente- disse Arthur, il tono di voce più dolce di quello che intendeva.   
-E poi è tuo dovere soffrire con me durante quelle noiose riunioni del Consiglio- aggiunse, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’espressione fiduciosa di Merlin prima di fare qualcosa di stupido come baciarlo.

~x~

 

Come scoprì Arthur, tenere sollevato un uomo adulto, diventava fastidioso molto velocemente.  
La sua gamba si era intorpidita durante la prima ora e sentiva che la schiena cominciava a fargli male, ma non voleva spostarsi per paura di strappare Merlin dal suo sonno pacifico.  
E poi c’era la noia. Non era abituato a starsene seduto immobile a non fare niente.  
Gaius continuava a fare ricerche sui suoi libri. L’espressione torva non aveva mai lasciato il suo viso il che significava che non era lontanamente più vicino a trovare una soluzione di quando aveva iniziato.  
Merlin si mosse nel sonno, girandosi sul lato sinistro ma rimanendo sempre nell’abbraccio di Arthur.   
Arthur gemette quando il flusso sanguigno tornò a scorrere normalmente verso la sua gamba destra.  
La mano di Merlin si spostò fino a coprire quella di Arthur e incrociò debolmente le loro dita.  
Arthur sentì dei brividi scorrergli lungo la schiena e per un momento di dimenticò di respirare.

~x~

Arthur si svegliò, disorientato. Ci volle un momento prima che si ricordasse dove si trovava e perché.  
Gaius allontanò la mano dalla spalla del re, senza dubbio era quello che l’aveva svegliato.  
-Ci cono novità?- chiese Arthur.  
Il ritmo del respiro di Merlin cambiò e il ragazzo cominciò a svegliarsi, un’espressione confusa sul viso.  
-Temo di no- rispose Gaius -Ma se avete intenzione di rimanere, sareste più comodo da steso-  
-Non credo ci sia abbastanza spazio- constatò Arthur.  
Una cosa era stare seduto con Merlin appoggiato a sé, tutt’altra era accoccolarsi insieme su una brandina minuscola. Era un livello d’intimità totalmente nuovo, così vicino alle sue fantasie che Arthur ne rimase terrorizzato.  
-Stai ammettendo di essere grasso?- mormorò Merlin sbattendo le palpebre ancora assonnato.  
Arthur sbuffò con finto fastidio e si distese, spostando Merlin in una posizione più confortevole. Non era sicuro di dove mettere il braccio e la sua mano rimase sospesa goffamente sopra il fianco di Merlin fino a che quest’ultimo non la prese e attirò il sovrano a sé posizionando la mano all’altezza del proprio stomaco. Arthur si tese e fece quasi per allontanarsi prima di ripensarci e farsi forza per rilassarsi.  
Non significava niente, si disse. Merlin era stanco e stava male, era naturale che cercasse ogni cosa lo facesse stare meglio, specialmente considerando la particolarità di quella situazione.  
La mente di Arthur tornò alla maledizione. Non aveva senso che Merlin fosse un bersaglio. Che cosa avrebbero guadagnato dal far soffrire Merlin?   
Cercò di non pensare al fatto che la maledizione potesse rivelarsi mortale.  
Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che Merlin aveva deciso di proteggere qualcun altro finendo per essere colpito in prima persona. E non sarebbe stata la prima volta che lo aveva tenuto nascosto.  
Arthur non l’aveva mai detto, ma sapeva bene che Merlin non si nascondeva sempre dietro agli alberi. Aveva visto Merlin rimanere ferito fin troppe volte, sentendo ogni volta il suo sangue ghiacciarsi nelle vene, e c’erano giorni in cui poteva solo immaginare quale fosse la causa delle occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi di Merlin o perché si muovesse con lentezza per nascondere il suo dolore.  
Molte volte aveva voluto chiedere, ma, nonostante tutto il coraggio che dimostrava sul campo di battaglia, era un codardo se si parlava di questioni personale.  
Aveva senso che Merlin avesse tentato un’atra volta di proteggerlo e in qualche modo questo avesse portato uno stregone a maledirlo. Se ricordava bene gli avvenimenti, tutto doveva essere successo durante la sera della fasta. Come fosse possibile che solamente Merlin si fosse accorto del pericolo era una cosa che avrebbe chiesto a lui non appena si fosse riposato a sufficienza.  
Per ora si sarebbe limitato a godersi la sensazione del corpo di Merlin caldo, rilassato e libero dal dolore contro il proprio.

~x~

 

Arthur non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma dormire era esattamente anche quello di cui aveva bisogno lui stesso. Si svegliò rilassato e contento, l’ultima sensazione sicuramente causata dalla presenza di Merlin al suo fianco.  
Merlin si sentì forte abbastanza da camminare fino al tavolo e Arthur non interruppe mai il contatto fisico fra loro, variando dalla presa leggera sul polso dell’altro, al sedersi fianco a fianco finchè Merlin mangiava una piccola parte dell’abbondantissimo pranzo portato per il re.  
Arthur notò che anche se il dolore sembrava essere scomparso, la febbre invece sembrava essere aumentata. E vista la leggera esitazione della mano di Gaius sulla fronte di Merlin, anche il medico ne era consapevole.  
-Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo la sera della festa- cominciò Arthur una volta che Merlin ebbe finito di mangiare.  
Come risposta ottenne solo silenzio, ma non poté fare a meno di notare la conversazione silenziosa tra Merlin e Gaius.  
Merlin serrò le labbra e aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso.   
Arthur realizzò che Merlin stava tenendo nascoste delle informazioni importanti , forse anche a Gaius.  
-Sai chi ti ha fatto questo, vero?-   
Merlin si irrigidì, quasi impercettibilmente.  
-E sai anche di cosa si tratta-  
Merlin sospirò e continuò a fissare il tavolo.  
-C’era una donna vestita da cameriera. Non aveva niente di speciale, ma voleva servire del vino al tavolo principale- Merlin fece una pausa -Il vino era avvelenato. Le ho strappato la caraffa dalle mani prima che riuscisse ad entrare nella sala, un po’ del vino mi è finito addosso-  
-Come facevi a sapere che il vino era avvelenato?-  
-Aveva un’aria sospetta-  
-Certo-  
Merlin continuava a nascondere qualcosa. Anche se non sembrava, Arthur riusciva a essere paziente. Avrebbe comunque ottenuto la verità alla fine.  
-Ha detto qualcosa riguardo alla maledizione?-  
-“Te ne pentirai” è tutto quello che ha detto. Poi ha usato qualche specie di amuleto che l’ha fatta sparire- disse Merlin continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo.  
-Pensi che ci sia Morgana dietro a tutto questo?-  
-Probabilmente- Merlin scrollò le spalle.  
-Ma questo comunque non spiega gli effetti della maledizione-  
Un pesante silenzio riempì la stanza. Merlin lanciò uno sguardo di scuse a Gaius prima di rivolgersi ad Arthur.  
-Ci sono delle cose che devo dirti. Secreti che ti devo confessare- disse Merlin allontanandosi leggermente -Ho aspettato anche troppo- aggiunse con un tono appena udibile.  
-Di cosa stai parlando?- chiese Arthur sentendo un nodo chiudergli lo stomaco.   
-Merlin- cominciò Gaius, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
-Ci puoi lasciare da soli per favore?- lo pregò.  
-Per favore- ripete quando Gaius sembrava pronto a protestare.  
Gaius fece il giro del tavolo e strinse la spalla di Merli guadagnandosi una sorriso triste.  
Il silenzio si protrasse mentre guardavano Gaius lasciare la stanza.  
-Questo non è il modo in cui volevo lo scoprissi-  
-Merlin, smettila di dire cose senza senso- disse Arthur facendolo alzare dalla panca per poi adagiarlo sulla brandina e mettergli una coperta sulle spalle.  
-Devi saperlo. Non c’è altro modo. E non voglio che ci sia un altro modo. Sono stanco di nascondermi..-  
-Merlin..-  
-No, lasciami finire-  
Arthur divenne ancora più consapevole di tutti i punti di contatto fra i loro corpi, mentre Merlin si appoggiava inconsciamente a lui in cerca di conforto.   
Merlin rimase in silenzio per un minuto, le mani serrate sulle cosce.  
-Ho fatto molte cose per Camelot. No, questo non è esatto. Ho fatto molte cose per te. Il mio Re. Il mio amico- le ultime parole sembrarono così insicure. Arthur sentì il proprio cuore spezzarsi nel sentire Merlin così abbattuto.  
-Ho infranto la legge con la mia sola esistenza. Ho infranto la legge salvando la vita del popolo di Camelot. La tua vita, il più delle volte- disse con una risata priva di umorismo.  
-Stai delirando, vero?- disse Arthur, terrorizzato di sentire di più.  
-Vorrei- rispose Merlin con un sorriso stanco e per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a parlare, incrociò lo sguardo di Arthur.  
-Sono un mago, ho la magia-  
-No- si oppose Arthur -Assolutamente no. Io lo saprei-  
Merlin gli strinse la mano, temendo che Arthur potesse allontanarsi.  
Un fiume di parole cominciò a scorrere dalle sue labbra. Raccontò della magia, degli incantesimi, delle misteriose cadute dei rami e convenienti colpi in testa.   
Una dopo l’altra le confessioni si accumularono. La voce di Merlin si era spezzata in più occasioni, ma non aveva mai smesso di parlare. Molte situazioni passate iniziavano ad avere senso, ma Arthur non era sicuro di cosa provasse a riguardo.  
Le sensazioni di tradimento, rabbia e confusione erano innegabili. Non voleva sentire altro. Si alzò di scatto, incapace di ascoltare ancora.  
Merlin lo seguì ma non cercò di toccarlo.   
-Mi dispiace- sospirò -Non volevo che finesse così-  
-Ma perché?- gridò Arthur -Perché sei qui?-  
-Per te. Solo per te-   
Le ginocchia di Merlin cedettero e il ragazzo cadde a terra. Lacrime gli rigavano le guance mentre cercava di non crollare del tutto.  
-Perché me lo stai dicendo adesso?-  
-Ho aspettato troppo- disse Merlin, portandosi una della mani sullo stomaco.  
Tossì violentemente e del sangue gli macchiò le labbra, alcune gocce scarlatte caddero sul pavimento. Anche le braccia gli cedettero e Merlin scivolò a terra.  
All’improvviso Arthur si rese conto che non gli importava davvero di quello che aveva sentito. Non era a proprio agio con l’inganno e le bugie, ma aveva bisogno che Merlin vivesse.   
Non era disposto a perdere il suo più caro amico.  
Prese Merlin fra le braccia.  
-Rimani con me- sussurrò, alzando Merlin e riportandolo sulla brandina.  
-Non hai il permesso di morire, hai capito?-  
La fronte di Merlin era incandescente, il respiro affannoso, ma nonostante questo sembrava sollevato e riuscì anche a sorridere ad Arthur prima di perdersi in altri colpi di tosse.  
-Sai come spezzare la maledizione?-  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi.  
-No, non osare, Merlin!-  
Merlin riaprì gli occhi, lo sguardo sfocato.  
-La ragazza..ha detto qualcos’altro- tossì ancora -Ha detto “Buona fortuna a trovare il tuo vero amore. E anche se lo troverai, non ti amerà dopo aver conosciuto i tuoi segreti”-  
-Avresti dovuto dircelo. C’era il tempo per..-  
Merlin rise, senza fiato.  
-Un ultimo segreto da rivelare- il suo sorriso era dolce, sincero, il viso rilassato.   
Fece ricorso alle sue ultime forze per stringere la mano di Arthur.  
-Il mio Re, il mio Destino, il mio Amore- sussurrò con il suo ultimo respiro.  
Non poteva essere vero. Lacrime oscurarono la vista di Arthur.   
Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Per alcuni secondi non riuscì a muoversi, non riuscì a pensare, a respirare, ma riuscì solo a fissare il petto immobile di Merlin.  
-No- urlò sforzandosi di uscire dal suo stupore.  
-Come? Come dovrei riuscire a salvarti?-  
Afferrò le spalle di Merlin e cominciò a scuotere il corpo esanime.  
-Questo non è..no, mi rifiuto..-  
Lasciò la presa e prese fra le mani il viso di Merlin.  
-Ti amo- tentò.   
-Mi senti? Io ti amo!- Nessuna reazione.   
-Ti amo- sussurrò mentre le lacrime scorrevano sul suo viso finendo sul petto di Merlin.   
-Mi dispiace- mormorò premendo le sue labbra su quelle del mago.   
-Mi dispiace. Ti amo-  
Sentì il sale delle proprie lacrime e il sapore metallico del sangue di Merlin. Prese il corpo di Merlin tra le braccia, chiuse gli occhi e affondò la testa tra i suoi capelli.   
Non notò il bagliore dorato che cominciò a diffondersi dal punto in cui la sua mano premeva sulla schiena di Merlin, finché non sentì un debole respiro sul suo collo.   
Shockato si tirò indietro. A quel punto il bagliore si era ormai diffuso su tutto il corpo di Merlin.  
Colore tornò sulle guance del giovane, le occhiaie sparirono. Il suo respiro si rafforzò e se non fosse stato per i capelli spettinati, il velo di sudore sulla fronte e il sangue secco a macchiare la pelle solitamente candida, le ultime ore sarebbero sembrate solo un terribile incubo.  
All’improvviso Arthur si sentì incredibilmente stanco. Era una fatica anche solo tenere gli occhi aperti, ma riuscì a spostare leggermente Merlin e stendersi accanto a lui. Si addormentò non appena la sua testa si appoggiò al cuscino. 

~x~

Quando Arthur si svegliò, Merlin non era più al suo fianco. Arthur si sedette di scatto, preoccupato per il fatto di essersi solamente sognato Merlin ritornare in vita.  
Si rilassò quando vide Merlin e Gaius seduti al tavolo. Merlin incrociò il suo sguardo per un momento prima di distoglierlo, sembrando incerto.  
Gaius se ne andò dicendo di dover andare a controllare dei pazienti, ma Arthur sospettò che il medico volesse solo dare lor la possibilità di chiarire tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima.  
Arthur si alzò, camminò fino al tavolo e vi si appoggiò proprio accanto a dove Merlin era seduto.  
Il silenzio si protrasse.  
-Come hai..?- Merlin lasciò la domanda incompleta.  
“Lo sai come” avrebbe potuto rispondere Arthur, ma in quel momento le parole sembravano una perdita di tempo.  
Merlin lo guardava aspettando una risposta così si limitò a chinarsi e unire le loro labbra.  
Merlin fece un respiro profondo e spostò la mano sulla nuca di Arthur.  
Si baciarono, senza fretta, dolcemente, riversando tutto l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro nella semplice unione delle loro labbra.   
Quando alla fine si separarono, il tenero sorriso di Merlin fece mancare il respiro ad Arthur.   
-Che ne dici di fare colazione nelle mie stanze?- chiese Arthur.  
-Dipende. Devo andare a prenderla io in cucina?- Merlin sorrise maliziosamente.  
-Sono sicuro che George sarà deliziato di avere un’altra occasione di servire il suo Re- rispose Arthur facendo alzare Merlin dalla panca.  
“E il suo Consorte” voleva aggiungere, ma ci sarebbe stato tempo per fare una proposta appropriata in seguito.  
Dopotutto c’erano molte ‘prime volte’ a cui Arthur voleva dedicarsi prima.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: solo per spiegare propriamente la natura della maledizione: chiunque beve il vino soffrirà, la sua salute peggiorerà lentamente. L’unica cura è quella di raccontare al proprio vero amore i propri segreti, sperando che questo non rovini ciò che prova e poi rompere la maledizione con un bacio


End file.
